Hogar
by Jack Killer
Summary: —Sesshômaru, ¿Cuán ciego eres? —reclama InuYasha, enojado. Chasquea la lengua, fastidiado. Suspira resignado, y sin más, reclama los labios de Sesshômaru como suyos, enterrando sus dedos de bestia en los cabellos platinados, lacerando los pálidos labios.


**Resumen:** —Sesshômaru, ¿Cuán ciego eres? —reclama InuYasha, enojado. Chasquea la lengua, fastidiado. Suspira resignado, y sin más, reclama los labios de Sesshômaru como suyos, enterrando sus dedos de bestia en los cabellos platinados, lacerando los pálidos labios con los suyos. Hambriento de su cuerpo, sediento de su alma.

**Copyright:** Inuyasha es una idea original de Takahashi Rumiko y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de _mi autoría_ del mismo modo que sus retorcidas ideas. ¡Viva yo (por terminarla)!

**Título:** Hogar.

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Parejas:** InuYasha/Sesshômaru.

**Rating:** No menores de 13 años.

**Categoría: **InuYasha.

**Capítulos:** Único (Drabble).

**¿Completo?:** Sí.

**Advertencias:** Slash (chico/chico), OoC (fuera de carácter), AU (universo alternativo).

**Recomendación:** A cualquiera que le agrade, admire, repudie, guste o desagrade mi historia, puede dejar un Review. No abona cargos extras a la factura del internet, y evita malos entendidos.

**Aclaración: **—Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos. _Sesshômaru es albino, su cabello es rubio platinado y sus ojos tan castaños que parecen dorados, por efectos de la deficiencia de melanina, la sustancia que da la coloración en cabellos, ojos o piel; e InuYasha es idéntico a su descripción como humano en la serie. Los personajes antes descritos no son hermanos.

**Hogar**

Jack Killer

—Tal vez aún no es hora de crecer (1).

—Tal vez, y tal vez aún nos queda tiempo —afirma livianamente, rozando la mano del otro joven como por accidente. No quiere forzar la situación, pero sí necesita prontamente respuestas. Al final, madurez o no, siempre será un impaciente.

—InuYasha, aunque así sea, todo acabará apenas obtengas el diploma de graduación.

—Tú y yo no tenemos porqué estar acabados.

—Yo no soy el tipo de persona, como tú, que permanecen estancadas en el mismo lugar —ataca crudamente, su voz permanece a barítono—. Deseo viajar, necesito sanar.

—Es imposible que sanes sin mí. Sólo yo puedo cerrar la herida que Kanna y Hakudoshi provocaron en ti.

—No puedes revivirlos, InuYasha. No vengas a mí con promesas bohemias, no soy una doncella renacentista.

—Para ser bohemio debería primero ser artista. Aquello es tu terreno, Sesshômaru. Sin embargo, sí puedo jurar por la unión que claman nuestras almas, que no sanarás sin mí. Lo sé porque también te necesito para respirar.

—No me perdonarás el que te aleje de ellos, InuYasha, te conozco —rebate, apenas recuperándose de la opresión que azota su garganta. InuYasha no se la está poniendo fácil—. Adoras a Kagome, quieres a Sango, estimas a Miroku, aprecias a Shippô. Aquí, ellos son tu vida. Es inevitable dejarlos atrás si te marchas conmigo, ¿Cómo podrás continuar sin nada a lo que aferrarte, sin un hogar al que volver cada día?

—Sesshômaru, ¿Cuán ciego eres? —reclama InuYasha, enojado. Chasquea la lengua, fastidiado. Suspira resignado, y sin más, reclama los labios de Sesshômaru como suyos, enterrando sus dedos de bestia en los cabellos platinados, lacerando los pálidos labios con los suyos. Hambriento de su cuerpo, sediento de su alma.

El rubio, por decir lo menos, está sorprendido y deleitado en partes iguales. Enrosca sus brazos en la cintura de InuYasha, disfrutando sus besos y sus caricias brutales, aquellas que anhela cada noche y exige durante el día. No podría ser de otro modo, odia toda delicadeza romántica, tan opuesta al moreno y a la desesperación y posesión que le demuestra con su toque. Sesshômaru lo sabe, InuYasha cree poder dejarlo todo por él. Lastimosamente, no debería, porque sencillamente Sesshômaru poco le puede ofrecer, y si se marcha con él, será una decisión libre de los planes que le encantaría narrarle.

InuYasha se aleja, deseando haber cumplido con su cometido. Desgraciadamente, puede distinguir la resolución inicial en los ojos del rubio: va a dejarlo, inexorablemente. Los ojos se le empañan, la respiración le falla, su cerebro es una masa inútil. No puede reaccionar.

—Tú eres mi hogar. Te amo —la fastuosa declaración, rebelde y animal, es sólo un reflejo de su interior. Aferrado al anguloso rostro del hombre que ama, su cuerpo está temblando y las lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos—. Llévame al fin del mundo —exige frenético, permitiéndole a Sesshômaru abrazarlo.

Sin percibirlo, ha dicho todo lo que Sesshômaru necesitaba saber para retenerlo a su lado el resto de sus días.

(1): Normalmente se habla de que la graduación y pase a la universidad es el momento para volverse maduros, crecer y ser personas responsables. Arriesgarse a amar normalmente se toma como una irresponsabilidad. Sesshômaru con esta frase demuestra lo reacio que se encuentra a madurar, referente a que aún está sentido por la muerte de sus hermanos.

**Notas Finales: **Contrario a "Manos", esta vez fue preciso colocar mucho diálogo y poca narración. Justo ahora Oscar Wilde debe estar haciendo influencia sobre mí… O tal vez no. En fin, terminaré algún día cansándome de estos dos, o tal vez no XD.


End file.
